


Part 2

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: The Sam and Cas Show [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is your average lawyer in a humdrum small town. And Cas is his brother-in-law whose down on his luck. Cas has lost his job at the church and is now a sales associate at a gas station. He wants to keep it a secret while his husband Dean is helping out the Japanese branch of the car company he’s vice president of because he doesn’t want to worry him. But Sam has found out! Now, Sam and Cas have to live under one roof, trying to keep the secret as Cas looks for a better job. Will Dean ever find out? It’s the sitcom that will touch all our hearts and funny bones. It’s the Sam & Cas Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun project I'm doing. No Beta stuff. Enjoy. :)

Sam stared at Cas for a full ten minutes before Cas spoke up.

“ _Shut up_.”

Sam laughed.

“I haven’t even said anything,” said Sam.

“I know I look stupid,” groaned Cas. Sam couldn’t hide his smile. He did look ridiculous. Cas was wearing that stupid blue vest from his work with this dorky striped shirt that he must have pulled from the back of his closet. Sam could swear that each day Dean was gone, Cas’ sense of fashion dropped exponentially.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“I ran out of button downs and…and…I don’t know how to make the washing machine to work,” grumbled Cas into a pillow. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t Dean find you in a Laundromat once, though?” asked Sam.

“I ruined my favorite trench coat before he could find me. ‘ _You’ll never have to touch a washing machine again_ ’ says Dean, ‘ _I’ll always do your laundry_ ’ says Dean. I’m pretty sure this shirt is from the nineties during that month I ran away from Balthazar. I’m pretty sure this is from the painfully nineties look of nineties GAP fads,” moped Cas. Sam gave Cas a strange look. Sometimes, he wondered about all the things Dean promised he’d always do for Cas. Then he got grossed out and decided to never think about it again.

“I’ll just…I’ll do laundry when I get back home. If I find anything disgusting in your room, I’m going to make you and Dean pay for therapy. I’m surprised I didn’t gouge my eyes when—”

“DON’T NEED TO TALK ABOUT THAT MOMENT, I UNDERSTAND.”

“I mean, Dean, and, propped up, and—”

“SHUT UP, I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT YOU KNOW THINGS.  You’re just a little moose. Stay innocent. Now leave me to my couch lying,” said Cas.

“Okay. Good talk. I’m going to try to forget half of this talk. I’m going to work. See you, Cas.”

Cas halfheartedly flailed an arm in tired annoyance. Sam rolled his eyes as he walked out of the mansion of a house to his completely respectable and fuel efficient car. Sam suspected Cas was probably cranky because he probably took the night shift at the gas station. Sometimes, Sam wondered why Cas didn’t just break down and call Dean to tell him he lost his job, but it wasn’t Sam’s place to say anything. Besides, it was sort of nice knowing something about Cas that Dean didn’t know.

Sam parked his car at Roché & Associates Law Firm. Even if Cas and Dean _had_ once scarred Sam for life, Sam was glad for at least one thing about Cas—his connection to a local law firm in Lawrence. Roché  & Associates was run by Cas’ slightly shady cousin Balthazar S. Roché (or was it a second cousin? A third? Sam could never get any of Cas’ family straight, there were so many of them). They were a law firm that dealt with business both within Lawrence and within other bigger cities in Kansas and Oklahoma. Sam was lucky enough to have Balthazar take him in under Cas’ recommendation.

“Sam!”

Sam felt horror ooze through him as he got out of the car and faced the creepy secretary herself. He slapped on a very forced smile.

“Uh, hey Becky,” said Sam.

“You know how I told you how you reminded me of someone? Well, I finally remembered! You _totally_ reminded me of Sal Harrison!”

Sam blinked.

“Uh…what?” asked Sam as they began to walk to the office together.

“You know? Sal Harrison? The younger reporter from _Supernatural_? The book series?”

Sam gave her a weird look and shook his head.

“You know, the one where the two tabloid reporters are fighting the demons in search of truth, travelling around the country in their van?”

“I don’t…think I’ve heard of that, Becky, sorry,” said Sam, walking to his desk. Becky sat down at hers and pouted.

“Becky getting to you?”

Sam glanced up and saw Jessica. Sam gulped. He hadn’t seen her in years. Something about that fire she caused drove Sam to live in a different city. Before he came in for the job, he heard the news about Jessica. How she went to a place to get better. To not be suicidal, to not start random fires in apartments. He didn’t understand why he still felt the same feelings he felt all those years ago before the fire. It scared Sam slightly, but what could he do? He had to stay cool. He was working with her now and…she seemed okay.

“Just a bit,” said Sam, putting his satchel down. Jessica smirked.

“She can be a bit zealous about her fandoms, but underneath that foaming passion, there’s a…seminormal person,” said Jessica, trying to find the right words.

“I’m going to have to take your word on that,” said Sam.

*****

Sam walked into the house with two giant bags filled with what he thought was (maybe?) some sort of mysterious alcohol with a label in something like Chinese that Sam tried and failed to Google Translate. Cas, still lying where Sam left him, just stared with no sympathy at the giant bags of mysterious concoction.

“The hell are those?” asked Cas flatly, as if he barely cared enough to ask.

“Apparently, some of your cousin’s clients pay in items. We each got a share of whatever this is,” said Sam, putting down the bags and taking out the foreign bottles. Cas gestured for Sam to come closer.

“Seriously? I’m like, a yard away from you. You could walk three steps and make it over here,” said Sam. Cas didn’t move from the couch. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to Cas. Cas grabbed the bottle and gave it a thorough look.

“This must be from Balthazar’s weird Michigan client, Mrs. Tran,” said Cas, “I remember seeing her exchange such goods with him before.”

“Balthazar has a client in _Michigan_?” asked Sam, feeling like that was a bit out of the blue.

“Once you get to know Balthazar, you’ll realize that many of his clients aren’t…the most legal of people. Not to say they are illegal in any way, just…his talent is finding loopholes. People search him out when they need such expertise,” explained Cas. Sam could see the years of experience fly by in Cas’ eyes, as if he was reliving every moment he had with his older cousin.

“The people who work with him are sort of weird,” said Sam, sitting down next to Cas.

“Well that’s an understatement. Balthazar practically picks out whoever won’t be taken in by a different firm. Shady people. Becky—she has a couple of restraining orders, but I remember Balthazar saying something about how good she was at getting dirt on people. You’re ex-girlfriend Jessica—went to that mental correctional facility for a year before she bounced back from acting out the song We Didn’t Start the Fire. Bela Talbot—suspected but never actually charged for several different large thefts. Charlie Bradbury—suspected but never charged either for hacking into several different government databases that are off limits to the general public. And, no offense to you, Sam, but you and Dean went through some very shady times when you were younger.”

“You know, the more you talk about the people who work for Mr. Roché, the more I realize that everyone else is a _girl_ ,” said Sam.

“Well, isn’t that precious, princess. Now, go in the kitchen and make me a sandwich,” said Cas.

“Jerk,” said Sam instinctively.

“Bitch,” said Cas, mirroring Dean. Both of them laughed a sad, I-miss-Dean laugh.

Suddenly the phone rang. In an instant, lethargic, sassmaster Cas went from lying on the couch like a blanket to scrambling to the phone with all the earnest in the world.

“Dean? Dean? Are you there?” asked Cas without even looking at the caller ID.

“Seriously, you didn’t look again?”

Sam could see Cas’ shoulder’s slump.

“Oh,” said Cas, all the energy rushing out of his voice, “It’s you.”

“Stop treating me like I’m chopped chicken liver, Cas! I’m your sister, be happy I call you to make sure you haven’t fallen and can’t get up.”

“I told you already, I don’t need life alert,” hissed Cas.

“Says the guy he threw out his back two days ago.”

“ _You lift a dozen boxes of goods all by yourself and tell me how you feel, ANNA_.”

“I don’t know,” said Anna, “I’m just saying.”

“Anna, I’m younger than you!”

“That’s only what the birth certificate says. Who knows? You could be some immortal being, some multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent that’s been alive since the dawn of time and is as tall as the Chrysler building in your true form, and I would never know,” snickered Anna. Cas groaned.

“YOU’RE SUCH A WEIRDO, ANNA! I swear, you need to stop reading those _Supernatural_ books, they’re ruining your _mind_.”

“But Cas, there’s an angel named Castiel in it. But Cas, there’s an angel named Castiel who grabs Dean Kripke tight and raises him from perdition. But Cas, did you read about the eye sex? All of the eye sex that ensues between the two? The writer specifically says EYE SEX, for Pete’s sake, EYE SEX.”

Sam could tell that something in Cas was dying. His sister was such a nerd.

“Anna, I have this on speaker, _Sam is listening to all of this_ ,” said Cas, giving the phone an ashamed look as if it could somehow push through the phone to Anna. Anna just laughs even harder.

“Hey, MOOSE! Is it lonely without Rocky over there to tell you what to do and keep my weirdo of a brother in line?” asked Anna. Sam could only smile at this.

“It is weird without Dean, but me and Cas are doing fine,” said Sam.

“Having any Brother-in-law bonding time? And please, don’t tell me you’re putting the SAM in S&M,” said Anna, giddy. Sam almost choked on his own spit.

“Okay, I’m scarred for life. Again. I’m just going to leave you two to whatever you talk about. Alone. I can’t unhear that,” said Sam, feeling about as teased as he usually does whenever one of Cas’ family who actually cares about Cas shows up. Sometimes, Sam wondered how Cas could even deal with thesepeople. Sometimes, Sam wondered how bad the rest of Cas’ family was if _these_ were the nice ones.

“You’re loss, Losechester,” said Anna. Cas waved goodbye to Sam as he lectured Anna on how she shouldn’t put those thoughts into the taller, more well built man in the house at the moment. Sam tried to push the whole experience into the back of his mind and hoped he’d just forget it all happened.

Once Sam got to his room, his phone went off.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy,” said Dean, laughing a bit, “How you doing?”

“I’m, uh, fine—what are you doing calling my cell phone? Don’t you just call the house phone usually?” asked Sam, taking off his jacket.

“It seems as though the house phone is busy right now—Anna?”

Sam nodded.

“Anna.”

“Freaking Anna Milton. She always seems to call whenever I plan to call Cas,” scoffed Dean. _Act cool, act cool. It can’t be because Anna knows about Cas’ situation too, is it?_

“Anna lives a ways away, Dean. She never has the time to visit either.”

“Yeah, because she’s constantly travelling the world. She could spare a few days here and there for her little brother, you know? _I would_.”

“Not everyone is as great of a sibling as you, Dean,” said Sam.

“Well, maybe she should try to change. I know it hurts Cas that she always flakes on actually visiting us and it pisses me off that she probably knows when I call Cas. I don’t like missing my calls with my honeybee—”

“ _Honeybee_?” said Sam incredulously.

“ _Shut up, I love my husband, get over it_.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile wide. It was a rare moment to find Dean blatantly showing his feelings, and most of them came from Cas. They were like little treasures, no matter how grumpy Dean sounded.

“I’ll tell Cas to talk to her about it,” said Sam.

“You do that. I better go, the guys at work are taking me to a game show. The name of the show was sort of lost in translation, but if I’m lucky, it’s something like _Ninja Warrior_ ,” said Dean excitedly.

“Okay, talk to you later, Dean,” said Sam.

“See you, Sammy, and remember—tell Anna off for me. Calling from Japan is expensive and she should understand that,” said Dean, the phone going dead on the other line. Sam sighed. _Freaking in-law drama_ , thought Sam.


End file.
